


Gorilla

by ridingziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingziam/pseuds/ridingziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam both have feelings for each other but haven't admitted them, Liam gets turned on by Zayns singing and they go out that night and they get drunk. Things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first so please go easy on me :)

Liams P.O.V

 

In sound check with the lads and we came up with the idea to all sing a solo song each. We were all singing our songs one at a time and Zayn was up next, he was singing "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars. Everyone was a bit worried for Zayn to sing this song as some of the fans are pretty young but he really liked this song so they let him, Zayn was use to getting what he wanted. One hint of them puppy eyes and he has everyone wrapped around his little finger. He started singing the lyrics; 

"Ooh I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down  
You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now"

I could feel myself getting a little hard at the sound of Zayn singing this song seductively. The way he was holding the mic and scrunched his face up when he said a certain word, i was getting really turned on. He continued the song, he hit every note and sounded really really good. At least what i listened to sound really good, i was a bit distracted with my dick growing and confined in my tight jeans, it wasn't comfortable to say the least. 

"You're just smiling tell me, ‘daddy it's yours’  
‘Cause you know how I like it your a dirty little lover  
If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don't stop, we keep rocking while they knocking on our door  
And you're screaming ‘give it to me baby,  
Give it to me motherfucker" 

I couldn't help but readjust myself as Zayn screamed the last line. Who knew he could be so seductive, without even trying? He finished his song and the lads clapped for him and he walked up to me with a small smile on his face, "Was i good?" he said with an innocent grin. "So good Zaynie" i cooed. I needed to get back to the hotel right now and deal with my problem, which is not so little anymore. The drive back to the hotel seems annoyingly long just like my hard on. I rush to my room and lock the door behind me. I threw myself on to the newly made bed and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them down to my knees. I took no time to pull my boxers down and i gasped at the feeling of the air hitting my erection. i wrapped my hand around my member and teased myself, slowly running my hand up and down. I couldn't help but let out the small whines of Zayns names whilst i thought of him singing that song whilst i increased the speed of my hand jerking myself off. I pumped myself faster and faster, "Zayn" i moaned as i closer to my release. I pumped myself a few more times and shouted Zayns name as i reached my climax. "fuck" i whispered as i slowed down the pace and rode out my orgasm. 

"Li, we're going out, you coming?" Niall asked through the door after trying to open it but discovering its locked. "yeah" i whispered. "literally" i laughed under my breathe. "Give me two minutes" i said and heard Niall walk away. i headed to the bathroom and cleaned myself of my cum. I put on a new pair of jeans and a white tank top. I re-styled my hair as quick as i could, making myself look presentable. 

I met the boys in the lobby and we headed to my favorite night club, because Zayn and Harry insisted that i could choose this time. The first hour of the night went by smoothly until Lou decided that we should do shots. On the fourth round of shots i could feel myself getting a little tipsy. "Liam, you okay?" Zayn leant over the table and asked me and i just nodded weakly. He looked so fucking good, i could have gone for another round back at the hotel just thinking of his voice. I've had a crush on Zayn for a while now and i really do like him, hes amazing, but my feelings have never been this intense. Louis walked back up to the table with another fifteen shots on a tray. "Come on guys, all three this time" he laughed and i shook my head. "no mate,i don't want to get steaming" and Louis sighed "Pull the other one Payne" and he placed three shots in front of us all and counted backwards from three. We all downed the shots and i winced at the feel of the alcohol burning down my throat. "ahh" i groaned and shook my head. "I hate you Louis" i cringed again at the sourness of the shot in my mouth. After that round of shots everything went a bit blurry and i couldn't see much, but i could see how fucking hot Zayn looked. He looked so innocent all the time and i just wanted to destroy him. 

Louis slowed down on the shots and he ordered us all dissaronno and coke the next round. Niall and Harry had moved to the dance floor and were both pissing around dancing. Zayn looked over at me and smiled and just his innocent smile made my pants tighten a little. "Go dance LiLi, show them your moves" he teased and i nodded and stood up. I walked over to him and offered him my hand and he giggled. "not me idiot, you" Zayn laughed again and i shook my head. "i'm not dancing if you wont" and he sighed and stood up and we walked over to the dance floor. "Partition" by Beyonce was on and Zayn got really excited, he loved this song. Zayn turned around so his cute little bum was pressed against my crotch and i closed my eyes trying to think of everything i could to get rid of my already growing boner, but my mind kept going straight back to thinking about Zayn bouncing on my cock. "So hot" i whispered and Zayn looked at me over his shoulder and giggled pressing his arse even more into my hard on. "When did you learn to dance Z?" i laughed and he smirked back at me "Learnt from the best" and he looked me directly in the eyes. I sometimes thought that maybe Zayn thought of me the way i look at him, but i just couldn't except it. Hes Zayn Fucking Malik. I couldn't believe my look, the next song had me fully hard at the first sentence. Zayn turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck and just smiled at me before he started singing along with the song. He sang 

You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now

and then he buried his face in the crook of my neck and i sighed. My erection was so hard right now i couldn't think of anything else. "Cause what I got for you I promise it's a killer, You'll be banging on my chest, Bang bang, gorilla" He sang in to my ear. I bit my lip and pulled back slightly so i can look Zayn in the eye, his eyes displayed what i felt and it gave me hope. He smirked and hid his face in my neck again. "And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker!" He sang and then giggled. "Fuck Zayn" i whimpered and he pulled back giving me that look. He went back to my neck and slowly sucked it forming a bruise just beneath my ear. "Zayn" i moaned and he grinded his front in to my hard on and he gasped. He looked down and the biggest smirk spread across his innocent face. i forced my hard on in to his member again causing him to moan my name. "We need to leave" he whispered and i nodded. "Like right now Liam! before i fuck you on this dance floor" he whispered causing me to moan. We quickly told the boys we were leaving and got in to the first taxi we saw and directed them to the hotel. Zayn bit at my neck all the way back to the hotel and he ran his hands up and down my thigh "Cant wait to fuck you Li" He bit on my earlobe. I put my head back on to the seat and closed my eyes. "You're going to regret every letting me near you Payne" he giggled and i groaned. "Fuck Zayn, i wont" i said as he bit harshly on to my shoulder as i ran my hands up his sides. We got to the hotel and paid the driver and rushed up to my room. We barely got in the room before Zayn pushed me up against the wall. "Ive wanted this for so long Li" and he ground his member on to my still fully hard dick. "Bed now Malik" i hissed and he laughed running and jumping on the bed. I looked down and at him and licked my lips, "You have no idea how many times I've played this out in my head" i admitted and Zayn blushed. Even though we were both intoxicated i knew full well what i was doing and Zayn never really was a lightweight. We both wanted this.  
I climbed on the bed and slowly crawled over to Zayn, causing him to bite his lip. He quickly undressed himself and rubbed himself through his boxers. "Get it off now" he hissed with a look of hunger in his eyes. "Eager one you are Zaynie" and he smirked "only for you" he said before he sat up and kiss me with a lot of force. This was our first proper kiss and it was the best i ever had. We messed around before but that was nothing serious, this means so much to me. Zayn was being so slow and careful. "Fuck Zayn" i whimpered and the look in his eyes changed and he started ripping my clothes off so we are now both in our boxers. He slowly traced his hands down to the top of my boxers and slowly slid his hand down the front. "Take them off me Z" i whined and he smirked slowly pulling my boxers down my legs. "My turn" he teased and i pulled his boxers off as quick as i could. Both of our members we as hard as they could be and my mouth watered at the sight of Zayns member. I traced my fingers slowly up his member and he winced. I pumped him slowly causing him to throw his head back on the bed and he hissed out my name. "wanna fuck you so bad" he whispered and i nodded frantically, taking my hand from his member. He sat up and licked his lips. "Got no lube" he whined. I reached over and grabbed his hand. I took it to my mouth and looked at him for permission and he nodded. I took three of his fingers in my mouth and started sucking and Zayn shut his eyes. "Do you wish this was your dick Z?" i teased as i brought his fingers out of my mouth was they were lubed up enough. "mmmm" he hummed him rolling me over so my arse was in the air. He slowly teased my hole and gently pushed the tip of his finger in causing me to push back on to his hand. "Come on Z, i havent got all night" i teased and he laughed. "I can make this last all night Li" he said pushing his finger in further until it was all the way in. He gave me time to adjust to the feeling before he added a second and i winced at the pain it caused, until he pushed it in further hitting the bundle of nerves causing me to arch my back in pleasure. "Fuck Z do that again" i whimpered and he added a third finger thrusting in to me with more force. "Fuck Zayn, get in me now" i groaned as he hit the spot again. "Tell me how much you want me Li" and i moaned at his words. "Fuck i want you so much Z please fuck me" i moaned and he smiled, "Since when? How long you wanted me to fuck you?" he teased. "Since forever, please i need your dick Z! now!" i moaned and he nodded. i was on my hands and knees and he lined up his member with my mouth and ordered me to suck. He threw his head back and moaned as i lubed his dick up and he pulled away "shit i need to fuck you right now" he groaned and i told him to do it. He lined his member up with my hole and pushed his tip in slightly. "Oh Liam” he moaned as he pushed in a little further. He took his time to get all the way in trying not to hurt me. He gave me time to get use to the feeling of his cock shoved up my arse. Once he was all the way in he stopped. “Fuck Zayn move” I whined and he started to slowly thrust in to me, still being too careful with me. He had his hands resting on my hips as he thrusted into me slowly. “Zayn, babe, you’re meant to be fucking me hard remember not making love to me” I smirked as I looked back at him and he stopped his actions and blushed. “No Z don’t be embarrassed, next time okay, but right now I need you to fuck me until I can’t feel you anymore okay?” I smiled and he nodded. He gripped my hips harder and started pounding in to me at such a ridiculous pace. “FUCK Z YES! YOU’RE SO GOOD!” I screamed and he moaned “Li you’re so tight, feel so good!!” and he rammed in to me again and again. “ZEE WOW YOU’RE BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! GONNA LET YOU FUCK ME EVERY NIGHT” I moaned and he laughed “Mm yeah Li, I’d love that, fuck!” he hissed and he pounded in to my prostate over and over. “Oh baby! Fuck yes! Harder Z! fuck me like one of your sluts” I screamed and Zayn just thrusted harder and harder. “You like that huh? Anyone else made you feel like this before?” he moaned and I screamed as he pushed up against my prostate again. “Fuck no Z, just you! Only youuu” I moaned again. We were both screaming each other’s name in Ecstasy, the room filled with the sound of Zayn ramming in to me mixed with our moans. “Baby im gonna cum” I warned and he slammed in to me repeatedly. “same babe, nearly” he said out of breathe, trying to keep up with the astounding speed he was going at. “Together?” “Wait wait wait! Ride me, I wanna see your face” he said with a blush creeping up on me. “yeah” I smiled “okay” and he pulled out of me and sat down with his legs in front of him. “Come on Li, bounce on my cock” he teased. “With pleasure” I giggled and sat down on him taking him all the way in straight away causing us both to scream out in pleasure. “Fuck Li, ride me! Come one” he shouted and I started bouncing up and down on his dick. “Fuck fuck fuck Li you’re so good! You were born to ride cock” he whined and I laughed. “Just yours” I said as I continued to go up and down on him. He started thrusting up in to me as he came close to his high. “Ugh, nearly Li nearly” and bounce faster, slamming down harder. “FUCKKKKKK” I screamed as I came all over Zayns chest. I slowly bounced on his cock still whilst he came inside of me screaming my name. Moans of my name and ‘fuck’ filled the room whilst he rode out his high. “oh my god” we said in unison as we lay back on the bed. “Fuck Li, you’re so good” he laughed. We had both sobered up a hell of a lot since we left the club. “Did you really want this for so long Li?” he asked and I nodded as I felt a blush creep up on me. “Me too” he whispered as he pecked my lips. “really?” I smiled and he nodded. “yeah, im gonna take you on a date baby, and you’re gonna be mine” he winked and I laughed “that’s fine with me” with the biggest smile on my face. We fell asleep still covered in my release but we didn’t care. Wrapped up in Zayn, limbs tangled everywhere, nothing could be more perfect that it was in Zayns embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) please let me know what you think.


End file.
